


A Celebrity's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A memory of Sailor Galaxia's scowl caused Sailor Iron Mouse to shudder.





	A Celebrity's Revenge

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

A memory of Sailor Galaxia's scowl caused Sailor Iron Mouse to shudder. She had to find a Star Seed as soon as possible.   
She saw one actress and smiled. ''Your Star Seed for Galaxia!'' The actress viewed her. One smile.

''A mouse costume? Adorable!'' The actress cuddled Sailor Iron Mouse.

 

THE END


End file.
